dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Movies Wiki
"Jonah Hex" Out on DVD and Blu-Ray 12th October, 2010! Starring: Josh Brolin, John Malkovich and Megan Fox Directed by: Jimmy Hayward |} Image:moviesinproduction.png|center default Portal: Movies in production desc none Things to Do There are lots of ways you can contribute to this wiki: *Add details to any of the Jonah Hex character articles. *Fill in details on Jonah Hex, or make a page for a missing actor or character. *Add a review of the Jonah Hex movie *Check out our Movies Portal and add information for another DC Movie! News :*Writer Marc Gruggenheim says that the treatment for The Flash has been handed in. :*According to Comic Book Movie.com, a source close to Greg Berlanti says that Green Lantern 2 will be released in 2014 with Sinestro becoming the villain and Guy Gardner replacing Hal and Green Lantern 3 in 2015 which featues John Stewart and Kyle Rayner as Green Lanterns and Carol Ferris becoming Star Sapphire will be dropped. :*Rapper Eminem is interested in playing The Riddler in Batman 3. :*Perez Hilton reports that Marion Cotillard had turn down the role in Batman 3 due of scheduling conflicts. :*Numerous reports that Marion Cotillard will appear in Batman 3 as Catwoman or Talia al Ghul. :*According to Variety, Green Lantern co-screenwriter Michael Goldenberg will write the screenplay for the sequel. :*Twilight star Jackson Rathbone is interested in portraying The Riddler in Batman 3. :*Warner Bros are hoping to film Batman 3 in New Orleans. :*An unknowm actor named Cody Sousa is rumored for the role of Robin in Batman 3. :*Mark Strong releved to MTV News that the second Green Lantern will Focus on Sinestro's Downfall. :*Warner Bros are going for a Justice League movie but it won't feature Superman and Batman. :*According to Bleeding News, the second and third Green Lantern films will be shot back to back, starting with Green Lantern 2 which is scheduled to begin before the first movie is even released. :*Zachary Levi told IGN that he didn't audition for Superman but he's interested on getting cast as Wally West/The Flash. :*According to an inside source from Warner Bros, Joseph Gordon-Levitt and his Inception co-stars Leonardo DiCaprio, and Tom Hardy are all competing for the role of The Riddler in Batman 3. :*Another Green Lantern villain, Krona, will appear in the upcoming film. :*Catwoman is the rumored villain to join The Riddler in Batman 3. :*Dexter star Michael C. Hall told Popsugar that he is interested in playing The Riddler. :*According to Comic Book Movie, DC are rumored to released The second Green Lantern film, Aquaman and Justice League in 2014, Teen Titans, The second Superman reboot sequel, Shazam and The third Green Lantern film in 2015, Supergirl, Young Justice, The second Teen Titans film, The second Justice League film and a Green Lantern spin off film with John Stewart in 2016, Justice Society, Superboy and The Question in 2017, Justice League Unlimited in 2018, Team Superman in 2019 and a Marvel and DC:The JLA Avengers crossover in 2020. :*Geoff Johns Confirms that work is moving ahead Plans For The Flash movie. :*David Goyer is now rumor to be involved doing Wonder Woman as either the writer or directer. :*Aaron Eckhart would definitely come back as Two-Face for Batman 3 if Director Christopher Nolan asked him to. :*According to FirstShowing, the Riddler is looking be the prime villain for the third Batman film with Joseph Gordon-Levitt a potential candidate. :*Joseph Gordon Levitt told Press Association that he's not going to portray the Riddler. :*Michael Caine Confirms that Batman 3 will start Filming in April. :*Rumors are reporting that Christian Bale might drop out of the third Batman film for Warner Bros upcoming feature The Last Photograph. :*Fox News reveal that plans for a Wonder Woman movie are in development and slated for release in 2013. :*Lauren Shuler Donner announced that there's a Constantine 2 in the works. :*Richard Donner's wife Lauren Shuler Donner tells SCI FI Wire that she wants to produce Wonder Woman. :*In a interview with Comic Heroes Magazine, Jay Baruchel revealed that his dream comic book movie role would be to play Batman's sidekick Robin. :*Robin Williams talked with Empire Magazine about having a role in Batman 3. :*''Jonah Hex'' actor Josh Brolin is already discussing a sequel in a interview with Movieweb.com. :*According to The L.A. Times Batman 3 will start filming in March. :*Heat Vision reported that Green Lantern screenwriters Greg Berlanti, Michael Green and Marc Guggenheim have been hired to work on a Green Lantern sequel and the big-screen adaptation of The Flash. The Flash script will apparently be based off of the recent run by DC's Chief Creative Officer Geoff Johns, and will feature Barry Allen as the first film incarnation of the Scarlett Speedster. :*Joel Silver talked MTV.com about doing Lobo in 3D. :*Christopher Nolan spoke with Empire magazine that he and David S. Goyer were putting together the story for another Batman film a few years ago. :*In a interview Coventry Telegraph.net's blog The Geek Files, Green Lantern's Blake Lively's Gossip Girl co-star Ed Westwick stated that he would like to be the next Batman. :*Warner chairman and CEO Barry Meyer says the Flash film is close to being greenlit and that Aquaman and Wonder Woman and MAD magazine characters are in development. :*Valhalla Rising director Nicolas Winding Refn told the BBC in an interview that he would like to direct Wonder Woman. :*Warner Bros. Pictures and IMAX Corporation announced that 20-picture deal include both Christopher Nolan's next Batman movie and the new Superman movie. :*Megan Gale spoke to Moviehole.net about still being interested playing Wonder Woman in Justice League and might not expect George Miller to return. She told them that the Wonder Woman outfit had already been made for the film. :*Christopher Nolan is not going to shoot Batman 3 in 3D but shoot it in IMAX. :*The Green Lantern's costume will be in CG. :*British actress Emily Blunt is rumored for the role of Catwoman in "Batman 3" assuming the character is included. :*Dwayne Johnson told The Los Angeles Times that he might be a good fit as the Martian Manhunter or Captain Marvel. :*Collider reports Warner Bros is going to use DC Comics to replace the Harry Potter franchise as their next big money franchise starting with the release of Batman 3 and the The Flash in 2012 and with the possibility of a Wonder Woman film to follow. :*Warner Brothers executive Alan Horn revealed that all future DC Comics adaptations will be released in 3D. :*Green Lantern writer Greg Berlanti is being strongly considered by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros as the director for the big-screen adaptation of The Flash. :*DC Entertainment President Diane Nelson announced Jim Lee, Dan DiDio, Geoff Johns, John Rood and Patrick Caldon as the Executive Management Team. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse